


Now he's gone

by CureTwinkle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureTwinkle/pseuds/CureTwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I only wanted to give him cybertron."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now he's gone

**Author's Note:**

> So a scene from steven universe episode Rose's scabbard basically reminded me of a IDW comic panel I saw with Megatron and Soundwave. A character swap fic basically.

Kaon was not a place Windblade had expected to find herself ever visiting but...she had a recent curiousity for where the war between autobots and decepticons started. Plus any chance away from Starscream was a relief.

Flying over the long since abandoned Kaon, she halted at the sight of a arena and switched back into her robotic form. Hovering at a distance, she scanned for any sign of other bots or danger. She found almost nothing until a moving figure caught her attention. The blue on the bot's body almost had them invisible but not much got past Windblade for long.

She flew towards them, offering a greeting to be friendly but ready to draw her sword if things got risky. 

The bot, now Windblade seeing was a decepticon, didn't respond and instead bolted for the arena. She was relieved they didn't attack but that still was a strange thing to just run away.

"Please wait!!" Windblade called as she pursued them into the arena.

Still no answer and the camien found herself having to dodge traps the other bot went past with ease.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk!" She pleaded again.

"Go away!!" The decepticon yelled back, still running away.

He almost escaped her behind a hidden door but Windblade threw her sword at it to prevent it from closing. Unfortunately, she heard an angered exclamation of pain as well. She pushed the door open, letting her sword fall as she approached the other bot. They backed away, holding onto a bleeding cut from the sword.

"I...I'm sorry." Windblade's tone was full of regret, "I just wanted to talk and the door was closing..."

"About what." The bot's rage clearly didn't settle yet, "I'm certain you have nothing interesting to speak of, Windblade."

That surprised her briefly. She still wasn't completely used to random bots knowing her name. Though...now that she had a better look at this decepticon, a name appeared in her mind.

"You're Soundwave, right? Starscream told me about you and a few others." She explained, "He said you were one of the first to become a decepticon."

"I know my own history." Soundwave let go of his slightly better wound and straightened up, " If Starscream sent you to turn me towards his side, tell him my answer is and will always be no."

"He did want to find you but I'm not here to ask anything of you for him. I was just curious about Kaon." She admitted, "I won't tell him you're on cybertron either. Last thing I want is more help for Starscream."

"His reign can't last much longer." Soundwave spoke back, "His plans never work. He always lost to Megatron back then when..."

"When what?" Windblade asked.

"Never mind." Soundwave dropped the subject, "Are you interested in the arena?" 

"A bit. I want to learn more about places on cybertron. If I am going to help restore it, I need to learn from the past." The camien explained, "Can you show me around? Who better than one of the original decepticons, right?"

"..." He walked past the younger bot, "Right. Just keep up."

Windblade grinned and followed behind eagerly, taking in everything told to her. At some points, Soundwave had almost a sad tone to his voice. She guessed this wasn't exactly a happy place to visit. It seemed gloomy & Kaon itself felt uncomfortable to be in. War affected several areas and scars still haunted them.

When the two reached the center of the arena, Soundwave halted, causing Windblade to as well from a short distance apart.

"This place. It feels like almost yesterday we were here." He glanced around, his memory letting him see things as they were back then.

"We? Do you mean you and Megatro-" She got cut off.

"Yes. It was here that..." Soundwave paused and pulled a recording device from his compartment when the cassetticons were kept as well. 

He placed it down and after clicking a button, a image of Megatron appeared. For Windblade, this certainly did not match the Megatron she had seen. Especially considering he was an autobot currently. 

"Soundwave, I am going to lead the battle for cybertron to bring equality. The others need guidance for victory. You have done so much but...I can't let you suffer if anything goes wrong. You still can escape what might come if our side loses." The image of Megatron spoke, "Please understand, if we lose, they will kill us for going against them. If we win, order is hard to maintain. Someone might turn against us to take over."

Soundwave, lost in the memories of back then, seemed to forget the camien was there.

"Negative. Cybertron needs change. I want to see your vision realized." He answered the hologram, "We can win."

The hologram of Megatron actually smiled, shocking Windblade briefly. Starscream said he never smiled once in the time the seeker knew him.

"Soundwave...Thank you." The image reached out to Soundwave before the video cut out.

Remembering the present, Soundwave acknowledged the camien was still with him.

"...Everything I did was for him. I wanted to give him cybertron and see that dream of equality come to pass." Soundwave's voice turned sadder, " Now he's gone. With the autobots."

Windblade felt some sympathy for the older bot, it wasn't always easy to accept change. Especially vast change in the ones closest to you and centuries of fighting.

"But I'm still here. I kept this video to keep going. A way to remind me what we were fighting for...but it doesn't help now." His sadness got mixed with frustration, " I lost him. After everything, he broke down and joined them! Now we'll fall apart and what dreams are left?! I'm still...I'm stuck here. What would he think of me now?"

Windblade couldn't think of a way to respond even with the sympathy she had for him at first. She took a breath in before walking up to him and getting in front of him.

"I don't know what Megatron would think." Windblade reached out to touch his shoulder, "But from what I've seen, you have had a passion towards good."

"...When our numbers grew, individuals like Starscream joined with their own plans. Perhaps we were doomed to fail from the start." Soundwave said bitterly, "Everything fell apart and we were betrayed over and over."

Windblade pulled Soundwave into a hug suddenly, "Cybertron is coming back. I need help keeping peace and everything equal instead of how Starscream wants it. You don't have to do so but...I know soon you'll see what you & Megatron wanted at the beginning."

Soundwave slowly hugged back, "I'm too old for this. But Starscream will fall as always. I would like to see the cybertron you make. You understand what this planet needs and has needed."

The two pulled away shortly and Windblade smiled at him.


End file.
